Time, Space, and Dimension
by Spoon Luv
Summary: The story of a Brooklyn youth named Mark, who is instructed to protect Nayru and defend the various dimensions from evil. *COMPLETE!* R/R Please!
1. A Dimensional Passport

A Dimensional Passport 

(REVISED)

By Spoon Luv

AUTHOR'S NOTES: To those who were unfortunate enough to have to suffer through the first version of this story, my sincrest apologies. That was a mistake… a large one. This is the REAL version, much better and less…sick, I assure you. These characters do not belong to me, just used in the story. And with that said, let's begin!

"C'mon, keep running!" A voice called in the darkness.

"I'm trying!" The girl cried in a panic, and he seized her hand and roughly yanked the temple door open. He pushed her in and followed her, slamming and bolting the door behind them. She collapsed in his arms as they both caught their breath, then they went into the main chamber.

"Ah, Link. You have returned." Said the Elder as the man entered. "Is Nayru with you?"

"Yes." Said Link, as the blue-haired girl walked to his side.

"Excellent. Well done." The Elder rubbed his thick beard. "However, she still needs to be escorted home to Labrynna."

Link frowned. "I'm afraid I can't help you there. I promised Zelda I'd return to guard duty immediately after this task."

"Go then." The Elder said, with a wave of his wrinkled hand.

"But Elder, who shall take me home?" Asked Nayru with worry in her eyes.

The Elder smiled. "Never you worry. We'll find someone for the job. You've had a rough day, so go get some rest. We'll have somebody to take you home in the morning."

Nayru went off to the bedroom, and the Elder picked up the phone beside him and dialed a number. "Jeremy old boy! Can you do a friend a favor?"

************

Mark McManson sat in his Brooklyn apartment, watching TV while eating chips. Suddenly, his phone rang, and he picked it up and said, "Wassup?"

"Yes, may I speak with a mister Mark McManson?" Said a voice with a slight English accent.

"Dis is him." Mark replied, taking a swig of Pepsi.

"Wonderful. My name is Jeremy Miles, and I was wondering if I could meet with you in a few minutes?"

"What are you talkin' about?"

"To make it easier," Answered Jeremy, "Allow me to explain it to you when we meet?"

Mark smirked. "What do you think I am, stupid?"

"No, quite the contrary. That's why I am calling. I was told you're quite brilliant, actually."

"Who told you that?" Mark asked suspiciously.

Jeremy sighed. "Again, can I tell you everything when we meet?"

"Fine. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"In the alley outside your building." The man replied.

Mark grinned. The bastard was obviously a thief. "Yeah, I'll be there."

"Splendid. Come out as quickly as you can."

Mark hung up and grabbed his baseball bat, and hurried downstairs.

He slowly stepped into the alley, calling "All right, ya punk, where are you?"

"I don't appreciate being called that name." Said a voice behind him.

Mark spun and swung the bat, but with the reflexes of a cheetah, Jeremy had caught the object and pulled it from his hand. "No need for this." He said calmly. "May I explain to you the situation?"

"Ummm…sure."

"Come, let us discuss it over lunch."

A few minutes later, after having consumed a meal of White Castle hamburgers, Mark said, "So what is this all about? You a crook, or what?"

Jeremy chuckled. "No, my friend, not at all. You see, we need you to help us."

"Who's 'we'?"

"The Interdimensional Council."

"The inter-whata-what???"

Jeremy chuckled again. "We are a group that governs the different dimensions other than this one."

Mark narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You've heard of Hyrule, I hope? And Johto?"

This man was obviously drunk off his ass, or stoned out of his gourd. Perhaps both. "You gotta be kidding me." Mark said with a smirk.

Jeremy stared at him. "Look at these eyes, Mark. Would I be this serious if this was a lie?"

Mark gulped.

"Anyway, we need you to guide an oracle of a certain dimension, one Labrynna, safely home."

Mark looked up sharply. "Labrynna? Isn't that from Oracle of Ages?"

"It was portrayed there," Jeremy replied with a nod, "However, it does exist, and so does this problem."

"What problem?"

Jeremy leaned in closer. "We detected a sinister evil drawing closer to the universe. If something is not done about it soon, it will engulf all the dimensions, even yours."

"And you want ME to stop it?" Mark cried in disbelief.

"Calm down son. No, no, of course not! That is way out of your league. All we ask is that you get the Oracle Nayru home safely. Will you help us?"

Mark sighed. "Sure. Just one question…how do I get there?"

"That part is coming up right now!" Said Jeremy with a grin. He snapped his fingers, and in a flash, Mark found himself back in the alley. "Please follow me." Jeremy opened a door in the side of Mark's building that Mark KNEW had never been there before.

Mark warily followed him in, to see a rather plain room, with nothing but a desk and a large iron door against the back wall.

"What the hell is this?" Mark asked.

"This is where we create your Dimensional Passport." Said Jeremy, going over to the desk. He began typing at the computer, and soon a slip of paper shot out of the printer. Jeremy passed it to Mark. This is what it said.

  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

DIMENSIONAL PASSPORT

DESTINATION: Labrynna

TYPE OF TRIP: Round

TASK: Escort

AGENT: Miles, Jeremy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here you are sir!" Declared Jeremy with satisfaction, "Your very own Dimensional Passport!"

Mark took it hesitantly. "Um, thank you?"

"Be not afraid, son. You should have no trouble." The iron door swung open, and a brilliant golden light shone through. "The Elder will explain the rest to you. Be off, quickly!"

Mark crossed himself, then slowly stepped through the door. The golden light surrounded him, and a strong wind blew from nowhere. After almost knocking him down, the wind subsided and the light disappeared.

"Open your eyes, boy." Said a throaty voice. Mark obeyed, to see himself standing in a dimly lit temple, with torches on the walls and stained glass windows.

"Where am I?" He called out.

"You're in the Temple of the Interdimensional Council." Said the Elder, seated on a large chair. "You are Mark, I assume?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Wonderful. Did Jeremy explain why you are here?"

"Kinda. He said I had to escort Nayru home." Mark replied.

"Precisely. It's 7:00 am right now, and you leave in ten minutes."

"Um, where is she?"

"I'm right here." Said a soft voice behind him.

He turned and saw Naryu as she really was for the first time. She was tall, slim, and very beautiful. But he quickly looked away. He wasn't going to get himself attracted to a video game character. One of his friends had made the same mistake, and…

"Are you okay?" She inquired.

He turned back. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just…shocked, is all."

She cocked her head slightly. "Oh? By what?"

"Nothing, nothing. Um, I have to, uh, use the bathroom."

"It's in the east wing." The Elder called after him.

"Elder, did you see the way he was looking at me?" Nayru whispered.

"Yes, my child. You are concerned for yourself?"

"No, I'm intrigued!" She breathed. "To think that he could possibly…"

"Nayru!" The Elder broke her daydreaming. "Think of what you're saying! The absurdity of it all! He's from Earth, you from Labrynna!"

"So?"

"So, he's only going to be here to escort you home, so don't get your hopes up! Intrigued indeed…"

Finally, Mark came back into the room. "Okay, are we gonna go, or what?"

"Yes, I am ready. I'm sure I'll have nothing to fear when I'm with you."

The Elder shot her a warning glare, then said to Mark, "Should any beast attack you, use this." He passed Mark a shiny, golden sword.

"Man, I don't know how to use this!" Cried Mark.

"You just swing it into something, boy. How hard can it be? Now go!"

Mark sighed and opened the north door of the Temple, the one that revealed the road to Labrynna. "Come on Nayru."

Nayru followed him out, and the door closed behind them and disappeared.

Mark looked around. He was on a path made of glass, surrounded by stars.

"Um, what would happen if one of us were to fall off?"

She simply smiled. He didn't like that, but he cautiously started walking along the reflective walkway. He soon discovered that it simply ended right in midair.

"All roads out of the temple start like this." Nayru explained. "You're supposed to jump off."

"Is it a far drop?"

"Oh yes! But I'll hold you." She winked at him.

"Please don't do that." Mark said quickly, and then he threw caution to the wind and jumped off the platform, Nayru close behind.

He crashed on the ground several minutes later, and the first thing he was aware of was Naryu's arms around his waist. He yanked them off.

"I thought I told you not to do that!" He said sternly.

"It was just for support." She whispered.

He sighed. "Fine. But Nayru, listen… we really can't have anything between us, you know? Cos I'm only here for a little while, so we just gotta forget about attraction, okay?"

She nodded. "I understand. Can I hold your hand at least?"

"Sure, I guess. Let's get going." He looked around. They were standing on a tall hill, with a dirt path leading into a rocky valley. He took Nayru's hand and they walked carefully down into the valley.

The valley was silent, but their voices echoed off the high stone walls. They realized that they couldn't speak too loud, or an avalanche would result. They pushed on, Mark supporting Naryu over the tall rocks and under low rock tunnels. When they were almost out of the valley, a red blur suddenly swooped at them from above.

"What the frig?" Exclaimed Mark in alarm, and he ducked just as it charged him again. Nayru screamed, and Mark quickly put his hand over her mouth to prevent a rockslide.

"What the hell is it?" He whispered.

"I don't know!" She whispered back.

The red form zoomed in front of them and stopped, and Mark saw it was a large, winged demon, with pointed fangs and leathery wings.

"I am Vire!" It snarled. "The assistant of evil!"

"What do you want?" Mark asked in pure terror.

"I want the oracle. Give her to me NOW, to spare your own life."

Mark knew that was something he couldn't do. "Stand back." He whispered to Nayru, and he drew the golden sword the Elder had given him.

"Hah! You intend to fight me?" Vire cackled. "You fool! I'll rend the flesh from your bones!" Vire charged at Mark, and Mark jumped back quickly.

He remembered the words of the Elder; "Just swing it into something." He took this to heart, waited until Vire swooped back down, and swung the sword into him.

"Gaah!" Wheezed the demon, black blood pouring from the cut. "Such a rude boy… You need a time-out!" Vire charged again, and once again Mark jumped back and chopped at Vire, tearing a part of a wing off.

Vire flew high above him. "Very well. Perhaps I shall not take the Oracle…yet. But know this! You will not stop the Evil! You will not stop Her coming! There is nothing you can do!"

Mark glared at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Have a nice day!" Vire cackled, and before zooming off, he zapped the wall of the canyon, causing a rumbling to begin.

"Oh crap! It's gonna avalanche!" Mark picked Nayru up in his arms and ran like hell out of the valley.

The rest of the trip was uninterrupted, and after crossing a large plain, wading through a shallow river, and climbing several low mountains, they arrived at Nayru's home in western Labrynna.

Mark saw her inside safely.

"Well, I thank you for all that you've done." Nayru said with a smile. "You're a real gentleman."

"Thanks." Said Mark, returning the smile. "It was nothing."

Suddenly, a shrill beeping filled the air. Mark reached into his pocket to find a cell phone, probably put there by Jeremy. He opened it.

"Hello?"

"Mark, my boy!" It was Jeremy. "Congratulations on a job well done!"

"Thanks. Can I go home now?"

"Sure! I'll be waiting for you outside in five minutes." The line went dead, and Mark closed the phone up and sat on the bed beside Naryu.

"Mark, can I say something?" Nayru asked softly.

"Sure."

"I know it's impossible for you and me to have anything between us, because you'll be going home soon, but…" She put her hand on his face. "I wish so much it could be otherwise."

His eyes widened. "You mean you wish you could be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes were shining. "Yes. But, like you said, it's impossible. So…" She raised her eyes to his again. "This is just to say thank you." She closed her eyes and pressed her lips on Mark's softly, and though he was reluctant at first, he soon put his arms around her and enjoyed it. It wasn't a fast, desire-filled kiss… it was a warm, loving kiss, Mark found himself wanting more.

But unfortunately, a knock came upon the door. "Mr. McManson! Tis I, Jeremy! Let's go!"

Mark reluctantly broke the kiss and stared into Naryu's eyes. "Bye." He whispered, and went to the door.

"Ready to return?" Jeremy asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Something wrong, my friend?"

"No. Let's go."

"Alright then!" Declared Jeremy. "Let us be on our…" Suddenly he stopped, and the small circle on the side of his head started glowing. He placed his finger there and closed his eyes.

"Yes… Yes… Yes, Elder I understand." He opened his eyes and turned back to Mark.

"Is everything okay?" Mark asked nervously.

Jeremy sighed. "As a matter of fact…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

This story being written by Spoonie Luv From Up Above

Email at: Bubbagumpshrimp@email.com (I changed sn's)


	2. Saving A Friend

II

Saving A Friend

"…As a matter of fact, no. Everything is not okay."

Mark frowned. "What's wrong now?"

"There's trouble on Koholint Island." Jeremy replied, looking away.

"Koholint Island? The place where Zelda 4 happened?"

"The same." Jeremy answered with a nod.

"What kind of trouble?"

Jeremy turned and looked towards the mountains. "A young man has been captured by an unknown beast. The Elder sensed this and asked me to get help."

"Who was captured?" Mark asked out of curiosity.

"I doubt you know him. A teenager named Paul. He had arrived there a year ago, and decided to stay."

Mark put his hands on his shoulders, spun him around, and stared at him. "Was this kid from Brooklyn as well?"

"Yes. Why? Do you know him?"

"Know him? He's my best friend!" Mark replied. "We had gone to school together since third grade, and we've been best buds ever since. But I noticed his attraction to this girl in a video game… I guess that's why he went to the island, huh?"

"Probably."

"Everyone thought he was a fool, including me, for being attracted to her, because she was just a bunch of pixels on a screen. He claimed he saw her in his dreams and all that." Mark looked at the ground. "Then last year, he disappeared. He left a note saying that he had gone to be with the one he loved. I thought that meant he committed suicide, and that's what I've BEEN thinking this whole time, but…" He looked up. "I guess now I know where he's been."

Jeremy smiled. "It does sound like you two had a great friendship."

"Yeah."

"Then you're perfect for the job!"

Mark raised his eyebrows. "What job?"

"Rescuing your friend, of course."

"But…but…"

"Don't worry… the Elder said that after the job you did fighting that other demon, you'll be just fine. You DO want him to be okay, right?"

Mark sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Then you'll do it?"

Mark grinned. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll do it."

Just then, Nayru came outside. "What's going on?"

"I have to rescue my friend on Koholint Island." Mark told her.

Nayru put her hand to her mouth. "Oh…that sounds very dangerous. Are you sure you can do it?"

"No. But I have to try, right?"

She smiled. "Oh, you're so brave! You're probably afraid of nothing!"

"Ahem…" Said Jeremy, "Nayru, remember the Elder's warning."

She sighed. "Yes, Jeremy." She turned to Mark. "If you'll just come inside for a moment, I'll give you some healing medicine."

"I'll be waiting outside." Said Jeremy.

Mark followed Nayru inside, and Nayru went to a shelf and removed three gold, shiny bottles.

"These contain the Magic Potion." She said. "If you feel you're about to die, drink one, and you'll be fine."

He slipped them in his pocket. "Thanks." He said quietly. He turned back to the door.

"Mark, wait!" She called. He turned back.

"What?"

She walked to him and put her arms around his neck. "I want you to make me a promise."

"What is it?"

She gazed into his eyes. "That you'll return to me."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I promise."

She kissed him again. "Okay. Good luck!"

Mark stepped outside, where Jeremy was waiting for him. Mark expected Jeremy to say "All set?" or something, but he instead eyed him over suspiciously.

"What's your problem?" Mark asked.

"I'm sensing something new inside you…" Jeremy said, closing his eyes. "A feeling… a sorrow…"

He pretended to play dumb. "What are you talking about?" 

"I can't tell at this point." Jeremy opened his eyes and made a dismissive gesture. "Come, time runs short." He clapped his hands twice, and a golden column of light came down from the sky and struck the ground. "Step into this. It will take you to Koholint."

"Okay." Mark took a deep breath and stepped into the light. Again, the light blinded him and the wind blew strongly. When it ceased, he opened his eyes to find himself on a beach, surrounded by coconut trees.

"This must be Koholint." He said with a sigh, and he walked up to the village. He played Zelda 4 so many times that he could navigate this place with his eyes closed.

He reached Mabe Village and decided the first thing he should do would be to ask around to find out if anybody knew anything. He checked with everyone in town, but nobody had a clue. Then he noticed one house in the center of town he hadn't tried. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He put his ear to the door, and he heard a girl crying softly. He slowly pushed the door open.

The girl who was crying, who he knew to be Marin, was lying on her bed, her face buried in her pillow. But upon hearing him enter, she looked up, tears streaming down her face.

"Who are you?" She asked softly.

"Uh, my name is Mark… I'm Paul's friend."

"Ohhhh!" She threw her face back on her pillow and started crying again. He went to her and knelt by the bed.

"I'm here to rescue him."

She sat up sharply. "What??"

"I'm here to rescue him." Mark repeated.

"How are you going to do that?"

"By killing whatever has captured him, I suppose." Mark replied. "Do you know what it is?"

She shook her head. "It was this red, winged thing. But it just came, took him, and left."

Mark lowered his eyebrows. It was Vire, the same son of a bitch from when he took Nayru home.

"I know who it is." He told Marin. "His name is Vire. He claims he's the servant of some evil that's coming."

"Do you really think you'll be able to save him?" She asked.

"I already beat Vire back once, so it should be easy enough."

She smiled broadly. "Then please! Save Paul! I beg you!"

"Will do." He said with an even broader smile. "Where is he being held?"

"At the Stalfos hideout. It's just a bit southwest of Tal Tal Heights."

"On my way."

He exited the house, then thought, "I only have this sword… I should get some more equipment."

He looked around the village and saw a shop, so he went in.

"Hey! Welcome!" Said the shopkeeper as he entered. "Don't miss our liquidation sale! All the wooden shields and bombs must go before the new shipments come in!"

"Uh, how much?" Mark asked.

The man leaned back and put his feet on the counter. "Make me an offer."

Mark realized he had no money, but he searched his pockets anyway.

"Uh, I've got an old Bazooka Joe comic." He said finally.

"Deal! Take a shield and 30 bombs!"

"For a comic?" Mark asked in disbelief.

"To be honest with you, kid, I've got a business on the side selling fanfiction, so I don't need 'em."

"You write fanfiction?" Said Mark. "So do I! Maybe I'll look you up on fanfiction.net one day. What's your Screen Name there?"

"It's Spoon Luv." The shopkeeper replied. "Now you gonna take your stuff or not?"

"Uh, yeah." Mark grabbed the equipment and left. "Later, Spoon!" He said as he exited.

"Alright, buddy!"

An hour later, having crossed a small desert and sloshing through Gopanga Swamp, Mark finally arrived at the Stalfos hideout. He took a deep breath and slowly walked in.

It was almost pitch black inside, save for the light from the torches on the wall. Suddenly, a bony hand grabbed his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing here?" A voice hissed. Mark turned to see a hooded Stalfos glaring back at him, with beady yellow eyes. 

"Um, um, just passing through?"

"Only Stalfos are allowed here!" The skeleton snarled. "Now get out!" Mark found himself thrown on his butt out of the cave.

"Hmm… I've got to get inside somehow…" He muttered. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming closer, so he hid behind a rock.

The footsteps belonged to two other Stalfos, who were shuffling back to the cave slowly. He decided this was his only chance. He crept up silently behind them, and when the first one went into the cave, he tapped the other on the shoulder.

"What?" It snarled as it spun around, and before he could even see who tapped him, Mark swung his sword and neatly decapitated the beast. He picked up the hood and slipped it on.

"This thing smells!" He whispered, but kept it on and went back inside. He passed the guard again, who this time simply nodded, thinking he was another Stalfos.

"Damn, I'm good." He whispered with a grin. His grin suddenly disappeared when he realized that the cave was a gigantic maze! He decided that rather than get himself hopelessly lost, he'd play it smart.

"Um, excuse me," He said to a passing Stalfos in his best throaty voice, "I seem to have forgotten where we are keeping the hostage."

"Go left three times, then right." The Stalfos replied.

"Thank you." Mark quickly followed the directions, and gasped.

Paul was hanging from the ceiling, unconscious and gagged. What was worse, below him was a huge, bubbling pot! They were gonna cook him! He didn't see Vire, though.

Mark quickly pushed the pot away, and jumped and cut the rope. Paul dropped to the ground, and Mark removed the gag and started shaking him.

"Dude! Dude, wake up!"

"Uhnnn…" Paul murmured, and he opened his eyes slowly. "Where am I? Mark??? Is that you?"

Mark grinned. "Yep. Saving your ass once again!"

"Shut up." Paul sat up. "How the hell did you get here?"

"That Jeremy guy sent me."

"Oh yeah. He's the one who sent me here, too."

"You really do love that girl, huh?" Mark asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I TOLD you that! But nooo, everyone laughed at me! They called me a weirdo! Well I proved them all wrong!"

"You sure did." Mark said. "Come on, let's get you out of here. Are you armed?"

"Yeah, I got a sword."

"Great."

"Where's Vire?" Paul suddenly asked. "I don't want him to see us."

"I don't know. I didn't see him when I came through here. I think we'll be okay."

Paul and Mark quickly made their way out of the hideout. Right as we did, a lightning bolt zapped the ground near Mark's feet.

"Stop right there, you fools!" A familiar voice hissed. Then Vire swooped down from the sky, just as before.

"I'm surprised you tracked me to such a place, young Master Mark…" It snarled. "But the Evil grows impatient. She wants her Key as soon as possible."

"Key?" Mark asked, confused.

"Yes, the Key that will allow her to enter the Dimensional Temple, which will then allow her to control all dimensions!"

"It ain't gonna happen." Said Paul from behind me.

"You fools. You can't stop Her!"

"No, but we can stop YOU!"

"Hah!" Vire cackled. "Go on and try it!"

He flew down towards Mark, and when Mark swung his sword, Vire flew straight up, to avoid being hit, and then spat fire at him.

Mark jumped back quickly, and while Vire was distracted, Paul ran behind him and stabbed him in the back.

"Curses!" Vire screamed, and flew up high. He shot a lightning bolt at Paul, but Mark pushed him out of the way and held his shield up. It blocked the blast, but would never do so again. It was made of wood, so it shattered immediately.

Vire breathed a ring of flame around both of them, isolating them in the center.

"You waiting for the flames to die will allow me to escape." Vire hissed with a toothy grin. "The Evil will find you and destroy you. It's as simple as that."

Mark held his sword up. "We won't let that happen!"

Vire simply cackled, and disappeared in a flash of light.

The fire didn't take long to die out, and then Mark took Paul back to Marin, who was waiting for them in the village.

"Paul!" She cried in delight, running into his arms, "I'm soooo glad you're okay!"

He smiled. "I owe it all to Mark. If he hadn't come, I'd be the main course of their next feast by now."

Marin gave Mark a hug as well. "Thank you. You were very brave."

Mark grinned. "No problem. Vire is a pushover."

Suddenly, the cell phone that Jeremy gave Mark started ringing again.

"Hello?" Mark said into it.

"It's Jeremy." Said the voice on the other end. "The Elder has requested your presence in the Dimensional Council Temple at once."

"How do I get there?" Mark asked.

"Just clap your hands twice, as I did."

"Okay. I'll be there right away."

"Wonderful." Said Jeremy, and he hung up.

"Who was that?" Paul asked.

"It was Jeremy." Mark replied. "I gotta go to the Dimensional Council Temple."

"Oh…" Paul looked to Marin nervously, then said, "I wanna go with you."

"What?"

"If there's something evil coming, you can't fight it yourself. I want to help you."

"But, sweetie, what about me?" Marin asked softly.

"You can come too." He assured her.

"Well, I don't know if the Elder will allow that, but you may as well come to the temple with me so we can ask." Mark said. "Let's go."

They all stepped outside, and Mark clapped his hands twice. Instead of the golden light coming from above, his cell phone beeped again. When he looked at the screen, there was a message. "SELECT DESTINATION. TYPE THE FIRST THREE LETTERS."

He thought for a moment, then typed L A B.

"YOU HAVE SLECTED LABRYNNA. PLEASE STANDBY."

"Dude, what are you doing?" Paul asked. "We have to go to the Temple, not Labrynna."

"I have a promise to keep." Mark said simply, and looked up as the beam of light came down from the heavens. All three of them stepped into it, and vanished.

In another blast of light, they appeared outside Nayru's house in Labrynna.

"Wait here." Mark said, and he entered the house.

Nayru was asleep, her breathing soft and slow. Mark felt a new feeling in his heart as he saw her, a warm feeling… he didn't want to call it love. He was afraid to.

When she heard the door open, she sat up slowly.

"Oh, Mark! You came back!" She cried happily, and ran to him and threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad! I missed you sooooo much!"

He squeezed her gently. "I made a promise to you, Nayru. I'm not one to break promises."

She smiled sweetly. "Well, I think another thank you is in order."

Before he could say anything, she kissed him again, pressing her lips firmly on his. He returned the kiss, and he was startled when she slipped her tongue in his mouth. The only reason he was reluctant was the fact her heart would be broken when he went home. But the rush of feelings he was getting made him forget this, as they sat on the bed, arms around each other, never breaking the kiss for an instant.

She sighed softly and pushed him down, and then he decided that was enough. He didn't want to go this far.

"Nayru…" He said, but she didn't listen and immediately began kissing him again. Mark realized that kissing was all she wanted to do at this moment, so he said "What the hell?" and they kissed for over 10 minutes straight.

When she finally broke the kiss, she whispered, "I don't care what the Elder says. You're mine!"

He brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I think I'm in love with you." He said.

"Ditto." She said with a giggle.

"We gotta keep it a secret, though." He warned.

"No problem."

He stood up. "Come on, we should get going."

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Oh… Jeremy said the Elder wants us at the Dimensional Council Temple."

"Did he ask me to come?"

Mark frowned. "No… I guess you'd better stay here."

She frowned as well. "Fine. But I want to see you again."

His frown became a grin. "You got it."

Mark stepped outside, to see his friends had been keeping busy as well. "All right, break it up."

Paul immediately looked up, embarassed. "What kept you?"

"Funny question." Mark said. "Let's be off."

Mark typed D I M in the phone, indicating the Dimensional Council Temple, and the light came down once again. They stepped in, and vanished.

TO BE CONTINUED…

"Time, Space, and Dimension" Being written by Spoonie

Luv from Up Above.

Email at: Bubbagumpshrimp@email.com 


	3. The Key of Evil

Chapter III

After the Key!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I am off to DeVry to study telecommunications, so after this story is finished, I will be entrusting the preacher of my church, Max Hulk, with my story writing. He has a profile on fanfiction.net, I believe. Anyway, keep enjoying my swan song!

---Spoon

In an explosion of white light, Mark, Paul, and Marin arrived at the Interdimensional Council Temple. The Elder, Jeremy, and about 20 delegates from other dimensions were there.

"What's going on?" Mark asked.

"Ah, I see you rescued your friend." Jeremy said with a smile. "Well done."

Paul detected a coldness to Jeremy's smile, but ignored it as Mark was filled in on the situation.

"We know that the great Evil wants a key of some kind to enter our temple." Jeremy said. "Therefore, we want you three to go find it, and bring it to us before she can get to it."

"Where exactly is it?" Mark inquired.

"It is deep within the Subrosian underworld."

"That's in Holodrum, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Will it be dangerous?" Marin asked.

"Yes. Many monsters have begun appearing. It seems Subrosia is the Evil's old home."

The trio shrank back in fear.

"Is Nayru safe?" Mark quickly asked.

"Yes, for the time being." The elder answered.

"Perhaps it would be best to bring her with you, though." Jeremy quickly suggested. "Just in case she becomes threatened."

"That's fine." Mark said. "Are we going now?"

"Yes. I will send Mark to Labrynna to collect Nayru, while Paul and Marin start out for Holodrum, which is the gateway to Subrosia. The Key should be easy enough to find, though I've heard rumors it's guarded by a monster of some kind. Should not be a problem, however."

Paul turned to Marin. "I guess we gotta save the world again, huh?"

"Oh…" She buried herself in his arms, trying to hold her tears back. Mark's head was a whirlwind of thoughts… protecting Nayru, fighting the evil, finding the key…

"Come, time runs short." Said Jeremy, descending the steps and coming towards them. He stopped in front of Mark, eyeing the 18 year old boy suspiciously.

"What are you looking at?" Mark asked.

"There is something I am sensing within you. New feelings for somebody… almost like love…"

Mark gulped but was silent.

"Perhaps you did not heed our warnings, Mr. McManson?" The elder chimed in from the platform. "We warned you not to have any attraction for those not of your dimension."

"I don't care!" Mark exploded, finally having enough of all these restrictions. "It was your fault for making me come here in the first place! I didn't mean to fall in love with Nayru, it just happened! So just fuckin' drop it, okay?"

A smile seemed to play across Jeremy's face. "This will be discussed at a later time. Right now, there are more important matters." He clapped his hands twice, and a beam of golden light came from the ceiling.

"Return to Labrynna and bring Nayru to Holodrum with you." The Elder told Mark.

Another beam came down next to Paul and Marin.

"Take this one to Holodrum and find the entrance to the Subrosian Underworld. The closest one is in Spool Swamp."

"Yes, sir." Paul said, putting his arm around Marin.

"Then may luck be yours!"

Mark stepped into the light, and after the wind subsided he was back in Labrynna once again.

He opened Nayru's door and looked in. She wasn't there, but he saw a note on the table.

__

"Mark… please come meet me on the east shore when you return. ---Nayru"

Mark immediately set out for the east shore, and he found Nayru sitting by the water. She turned when she heard him arrive.

"Sit down." She said softly. He obeyed.

"I know that there's a great evil approaching." She said. "And you've come to take me from here, to protect me."

Mark nodded, saying nothing.

She turned to him. "But before we go, I have something I need to say, and something I need to do. I must say this: Mark, the minute I saw you, when I saw the way you looked at me, I fell in love with you. I couldn't help it. And I want to stay by your side forever, no matter what that entails."

Mark felt tears in his eyes. It had been the first time a girl had said that to him. He turned to look at her. "I love you too, Nayru. I'll never leave you, even if I have to stay in Labrynna forever."

He thought she would smile, but this only seemed to sadden her. "Now there is something I must do." She said.

Mark quickly found out what it was. Nayru threw her arms around Mark and kissed him, letting her feelings from the very beginning finally come out. He didn't hold back either, and it seemed like they would kiss forever.

Finally, Mark looked up at the darkening sky. "Come on, we should go."

"Okay." Nayru said quietly, standing up. Mark punched H O L into the cell phone, and took Nayru's hand as they both disappeared.

Paul and Marin were waiting for them in Spool Swamp, where Paul moved a rock to reveal a swirling vortex.

"Come on, Subrosia is through here." Marin said, and they all jumped in.

After a windstorm almost as worse as traveling through dimensions, they crashed on the rocky ground of the Subrosian Underworld.

"So where do we start looking?" Mark asked.

"The Key _should _be at the end of the Summit Cave, on this mountain." Paul said, consulting a map. "The cave entrance is about a half mile north. Let's go."

Mark and Nayru slipped their arms around each other as they walked.

Finally, they reached the cave and plunged in. It was dark and damp inside, and the cries of various creepy-crawlies echoed off the walls.

After an hour or so, Nayru said, "What's that?" She pointed to a faint light around a bend in the tunnel.

"I don't know." Paul said. "Let's check it out."

After passing the bend, they gasped. Sitting, shining brightly on a pedestal, was a large, golden key.

"They key of evil…" Nayru whispered.

"I don't see a monster anywhere…" Paul said. "Let's grab it, then get out of here."

Paul darted forward and grabbed the key, and after he did so, a brilliant light shot from the pedestal, and who should rise from within but Vire himself!

"I've been waiting for you! Gar, har, har! You are so kind to get the key for Veran!"

"Veran?" Mark gasped.

"Yes! The sorceress of shadows! I have been guarding her key, as I certainly can't take it off the pedestal. But now that YOU have, I'll take it off your hands!"

Vire shot a brilliant laser blast at Paul, but the boy held up his new iron shield, and the blast bounced off it and rebounded into the stone ceiling.

"Curses!" Vire snarled as the cave collapsed, and Mark pushed Nayru out of the way as an avalanche of boulders tumbled down.

When Mark opened his eyes, he saw that the rocks had formed a wall, separating he and Nayru from Paul and Marin. Nayru seemed to have fallen unconscious, so Mark sat beside her and held her, hoping she wasn't dead.


	4. Romance In The Cave

CHAPTER 4

__

Romance In The Cave

Mark slowly took his hands from over his head and looked over at the site of the cave in. The damage was total… the path back out was completely blocked. But his feelings were pained further when he saw Nayru lying unconscious on the floor of the cave near him.

"Nayru, wake up!" he cried, pushing her shoulder. "Please, don't let me die alone!"

"Uhhnn…" Nayru slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. "Mark? What happened?"

"The cave collapsed." he told her. "We're trapped."

"What happened to Paul and Marin?" she asked, sitting up quickly.

"They're on the other side."

"Oh my…" Nayru began to cry softly. "To think we are going to die here…"

Mark put his arms around her. "Please, don't cry. I'm here."

"You are," she said, taking his face in her hands, "but… that's not where I want you."

"What?"

She pulled him into a kiss. "Mark, since we met I've been wondering what it would be like to go to sleep with you…"

"You… you have?" Mark asked, thunderstruck.

"Yes!" she kissed him again. "And we're going to die here…" her eyes became very sad. "… and so, I guess it's time to find out."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Mark, I've never been more serious in my life."

The fire in their hearts could have lit up the cave for many moons during the time they spent together in the cave.

Four hours later…

Nayru lay asleep, her head on Mark's chest. Mark sighed, and stroked her hair. What they had just shared meant more than anything in his life.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling sound from the other side of the rock wall.

"What's that?" Nayru cried, leaping up.

"Get back!" Mark shouted, pushing Nayru aside, just as a huge blast disentegrated the cave wall.

"What the frick was that?" Mark asked, coughing.

"It's your rescue party." said a familiar voice as Paul stepped out from the smoke.

"It's about time!" cried Mark. "Where's Marin?"

"I'm here." said the red-haired girl, appearing behind Paul.

"Did you get the key back from Vire?" Mark asked, out of breath.

Paul frowned. "Unfortunately not. We have to track him down before he's able to set Veran free. Let's go."

"Okay. Come on, Nayru." Mark helped the Oracle to her feet, and the group ran out of the cave.


	5. The Epic Battle

CHAPTER 5

__

The Epic Battle

After returning to the surface of the world of Holodrum, Paul whipped out a long, narrow flute and began to play. In a matter of no time, a red lizard-like animal approached.

"What's up, Pauly?" said Dimitri, "Ya need a lift?"

"About four lifts, buddy." Paul told her.

"Okie dokie, hop on."

Atop Dimitri's back, they charged off to the Samasa Desert, where the gate back to the Dimensional Temple was.

Once through the portal, they walked carefully up the glass steps and down the glass pathway to the temple.

They were stopped at the door by Jeremy, a very welcome sight indeed.

"Welcome back." he said, in what Mark thought was a cold manner. "Did you complete your task?"

"No," Mark said, "They key was taken from us."

Jeremy's eyes seemed to light up at this. "Really? Hmm… Ah, here's my messenger!" he said as they heard the sound of wings on the air.

Mark almost did a double take as Vire settled down to hover next to Jeremy.

"Did you get it?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, my master." Vire snarled, and it spat out the glowing Key of Evil.

"Yessss!" Jeremy cried. "Finally, the dark powers can rise again!"

"Jeremy, what the hell are you talking about?" Paul cried in alarm.

"Oh, my name isn't Jeremy." the man hissed in a snake-like voice. "This is merely a mask… for centuries I've waited to be able to revive Veran… but do you know who I am?" The silence gave a definite negative answer.

"I AM ONOX, KING OF DARKNESS!" As he said this, his body began to lose form and become fog, and in that fog, his eyes started to glow bright red. Then the fog swirled and took a new form, and in a blast of lightning, the King of Darkness himself stood before them, his mace in his hand and his golden armor shining in the moonlight.

"Holy fuck!" Mark cried. "No way!"

"Yes way!" Onox boomed with a grin. "My wife and I were imprisoned in the Tower of Hell for so many centuries… the only thing that could free us…" he took the Key and held it like a child, "Was this key. And now, it is time to unlock the tower!"

"W-w-where is this tower?" Marin stammered.

With an evil glitter in his eye, Onox gestured upward. Mark looked up and saw that above the Temple rose a gigantic tower, straight into the sky.

"No…" Nayru whispered, "That's not the Towr of Hell! You LIE!"

With a gesture of dismissal, Onox aprubtly turned and flung his mace into the stone wall, where an odd, triangular drawing was sketched. The rocks broke away to reveal a massive keyhole. As the group watched in terror, Onox inserted the key into the hole and gave it a sharp turn.

Flames and wind immediately flew everywhere as the ground began to shake and the glass floor beneath them shattered.

Holding onto Nayru, Mark screamed as they fell four hundred feet into Hylia Ocean. The skies above Hyrule were now dark and stormy, with lightning and thunder resounding every few seconds.

The ocean was freezing, and as they had already gone through great trauma, this would surely be the end of them. And then, just when Mark felt his lungs begin to fill, he heard a chirping noise behind him, and then a dolphin picked him up from underneath and began ferrying him across the lake.

"Grab a dolphin everyone!" he shouted. Soon, all four of them were deposited safely on the shore.

A lightning bolt struck the ground, and Onox reappeared in front of them.

"Many thanks for allowing me to get the key!" he rumbled. "Now allow me to present my wife, Veran, Queen of Darkness!"

Another lightning bolt hig the ground, and in a cloud of smoke, a tall, green-skinned woman was stadning there, a look of utmost hatred upon her face.

"Now our powers are combined, and we shall rule the world!" she said, as if she had been in the conversation all along. "We will start by disposing of you!"

With a twitch of her finger, lighting shot forth towards Mark, Paul, Nayru, and Marin.

"Get back!" Mark cried, pushing Nayru out of the way. The lightning struck him full force, and he collapsed dead on the ground.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha!" Veran laughed. "What a foolish boy!"

"Mark!!!" Nayru cried, dropping to her knees, shoving the body, "Wake up! Get up, Mark!" There was no response.

"You didn't…" she growled at Veran, staring up at the sorceress. "You did NOT just kill him!" A dull blue glow began to surround Nayru, and as her anger grew stronger, so did the light. Finally, in a blast of smoke, Nayru transformed herself into a huge dragon.

"Let's go, bitch." she hissed.

"Ok, I can play the transform game." In another burst of light, Veran became a giant, winged demon.

"I'll handle her." Nayru hissed to the others. "You two take care of Onox."

"Roger." said Paul.

Nayru redirected her attention back to Veran. "It's time for you to die."

"We'll see."

A great and terrible battle began. Nayru charged the sorceress, but Veran easily dodged, then countered with a huge blast of fire. Nayru created a shield to block it, then fired lasers out of her eyes. And so the battle went on and on, and it looked as if Nayru would not be able to beat Veran.

As she dodged blow after blow, Nayru tried to think of another attack method. Then she thought of Mark, her hero, her knight in shining armor, the one she loved… and now he was dead, all because of Veran… but she loved him so much…

As warm feelings filled her heart, Nayru opened her mouth wide and a bright white blast shot forth, engulfing Veran with the feeling that would destroy her… love.

As Veran vanished, Nayru shrank back to her normal self, and ran to Mark's side again.

"Just remember how much I love you, Mark." she said through her tears. "And wherever you are, in that better place, please don't forget me."

Onox sat on his throne, waiting for Veran to return from destroying Nayru the dragon. He didn't notice, however, the two figures that crept up behind him.

"What's the plan again?" Marin asked.

"If we take the key, he'll transform back to normal," Paul said, looking around. "Then we just kill him like we kill a man."

Paul finally saw the key, shining on a high pedestal.

"I'll distract Onox, you get the key." Paul whispered.

"Got it."

"Hey fat boy!" Paul shouted, jumping out from behind the throne, "Look who snuck in here!"

Not surprised at all, Onox looked up and smiled. "I am looking. It's the same person who dies now!" Paul was able to duck just as the mace came sailing towards him. 

While Paul and Onox fought, Marin stole quietly around the room towards the pedestal.

"Gar har har… where do you think you're going?" Vire cackled, swooping down behind her.

"Enough of your shit for one day." Marin growled, elbowing the demon sharply in the face. Then she bolted up the stairs and snatched the key.

"Gack!" Onox gasped, dropping his mace, "Who has taken my key? I… I'm returning to that awful man… nooooo!"

As both the King and Queen of darkness had lost their powers, the tower began to crumble around Marin and Paul. As columns collapsed and pillars fell, Paul grabbed Marin and, dragging Jeremy behind him, jumped out the window. About forty feet to the ground they were rescued by a large, furry animal with wings.

"Great timing, Moosh." Paul said, scratching behind the bear's ears.

"It was nothing." Moosh said as he carried Paul and Marin to safety.

Nayru had watched the tower crumble, and she had already felt her will to live crumble. For once, she had found happiness, and now it was gone. Tears flowing openly from her eyes, she gave Mark one last kiss…

It felt as though an electrical current was surging through the body of that Brooklynite… he began to shake and gasp… the power of the Kiss of True Love had revived him!

"Whoo…" he choked, sitting up. Then he saw Nayru beside him, her face glowing. They kissed for all the joy in the world.

"Hey you guys!" Marin called, running over to them. "Hey! He's alive!"

"I guess I am." Mark said with a grin. "Love indeed is the strongest force on earth."

Nayru smiled.

"Hey hang on a second…" Paul said. "If that temple was holding Veran, what about the Elder? Was he killed?"

"From the looks of it, no." said an aged voice to their right. They looked to see the Elder climbing slowly over the rubble towards them. "I go out to get the evening paper, and I come back to find the temple in ruins! Imagine that…"

They burst out laughing. 


	6. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

A week later, thanks to the efforts of Mark, his friends, and Link, who was on leave from guard duty in Hyrule, the Dimensional Temple was again rebuilt, and again Mark stood before the elder.

"You called me, your honor?"

"Yes, my child," said the elder, grinning. "It appears Nayru has something to tell you."

Nayru walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to be having a child."

Mark jumped in surprise. "Whaaaat?"

The elder smiled. "Yes, it appears that your love cannot be contained, and now it shall be passed down."

"That's… that's wonderful." Mark said, giving Nayru a quick kiss.

"However," the elder continued, "I do not feel it safe for Nayru to remain here. She is in too much danger."

"So what do you suggest?" Mark asked.

"Take her back with you, and live together. Raise your child with the highest level of love, and all will be well."

"Can we ever come back and visit?" Mark asked.

The elder nodded. "That cell phone will allow you to return here at any time."

"Hey you guys!" said Paul, running in behind them along with Marin. "I heard the big news!"

"Yeah…" Mark said. "I guess you guys are going back to Koholint?"

Paul and Marin exchanged glances. "Actually, we decided we've had enough of that place, and we're going to come back to Brooklyn with you."

"Sweet!"

Nayru whispered something in Mark's ear.

"Oh, right…" he turned to his friends again. "We were wondering… when we have our kid… if you'd want to be the godparents… maybe?"

Marin smiled. "We'd love to!"

"You should get going." Said the elder. "The door to your right will take you back to your dimension. Stay safe, and always remember you have sanctuary here!"

"Thank you, your honor! And goodbye!" Mark exclaimed. Taking Nayru's hand, the four friends disappeared into the swirling vortex.

THE END!!!

Email the author at: Father_Hulk@yahoo.com


End file.
